


to die by your side (is such a heavenly way to die)

by JoiningJoice



Series: Indecentber 2k19 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, English Translation coming in February, Italiano | Italian, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex Talk, They look so deep and powerful but they're just dorks, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Rin ha un carattere glaciale, distaccato. Come ogni sovrano che si rispetti è magnanimo con gli alleati, spietato coi traditori. Come il deserto è giusto e dignitoso, dona la propria gentilezza con parsimonia e si nasconde dietro ad un alone di mistero ed incertezza.Come il deserto è caldo e soffice, soffocante.Indecentber Challenge, Day 6 - Prompt: Heat
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Indecentber 2k19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611418
Kudos: 6





	to die by your side (is such a heavenly way to die)

**December** **6 th – SouRin  
 _“Heat”_**

Il deserto è un luogo inospitale per qualsiasi forma di vita: troppo caldo di giorno, troppo freddo di notte, arido e crudele, pronto in qualunque momento a tradirti con l’illusione di una tregua – lezioni che Sousuke ha imparato fin dai primi anni di vita, tratti che ha imparato a riconoscere nelle persone che, nonostante tutto, abitano quel luogo maledetto; ma mai in nessuno ha ritrovato ognuna di quelle peculiarità come nell’uomo che serve, il suo sultano.

Rin ha un carattere glaciale, distaccato. Come ogni sovrano che si rispetti è magnanimo con gli alleati, spietato coi traditori. Come il deserto è giusto e dignitoso, dona la propria gentilezza con parsimonia e si nasconde dietro ad un alone di mistero ed incertezza.

Come il deserto è caldo e soffice, soffocante.

*

« Vorrei morire adesso. »

Rin lo tiene stretto tra le proprie cosce, i fianchi che si muovono con cadenza regolare contro il bacino di Sousuke. Una mano preme sul suo addome e l’altra tiene saldamente stretta uno scialle lungo legato al collo di Sousuke – una misura improvvisata e disperata, esattamente come la corda di lino con cui ha legato i sui polsi. L’erezione di lui affonda tra le sue natiche fino a sparire completamente e ad ogni affondo seguono gemiti gutturali e sospiri che si perdono in nuvole di vapore.

Fa caldo. Boccette contenenti olii preziosi e sacchetti colmi di petali di fiori si sono riversati nell’acqua bollente della vasca da bagno nell’irruenza del gesto che li ha condotti a quel momento, a Sousuke legato e costretto a terra e a Rin intento a possederlo, o farsi possedere – con lui Sousuke non ha mai certezze – con foga animalesca e febbrile. È compito dei servi verificare che la sala da bagno del sultano sia sempre riscaldata al punto giusto, ed al servo che entra in quel momento per versare due mestoli d’acqua sulle rocce incandescenti Rin rivolge non più di un’occhiata scocciata. Sousuke avverte la sua tensione nel suo sguardo e nel suo involontario stringersi su di lui; inarca la schiena e chiama il suo nome, implorandolo. Anni ed anni di servizio e dolce compagnia lo hanno addestrato a dimenticare la vergogna – e in ogni caso non è nelle condizioni mentali o fisiche di pregare Rin di avere un po’ di contegno.

Il servo si sottrae alla scena senza commentare, senza neppure permettersi di alzare il capo nella loro direzione; solo una volta che la porta si è richiusa alle sue spalle Sousuke raccoglie la forza di rispondere a ciò che Rin ha mormorato. « Perché dovresti? », sospira. Ogni volta che la sua pelle incontra quella di Rin sente una scossa di dolore sordo attraversargli il corpo, un dolore stanco e febbricitante.

« Morirei felice. », sorride Rin. I suoi denti sono affilati, pericolosi; uno sguardo di Sousuke è quanto basta perché l’uomo più potente che quell’angolo di mondo conosce si chini a soddisfare il suo desiderio – lo bacia, afferrando il suo volto e stringendo il cappio che ha posto sul suo collo, e Sousuke mugola nella sua bocca grato e disperato. Quando Rin torna a parlare, lo fa a sussurri, annaspando contro la sua pelle. « Felice di… di sentirti dentro di me… e all’idea delle facce di chi ci troverebbe in questo modo… »

È una dichiarazione di poco gusto e sortisce l’effetto desiderato. In un’impressionante dimostrazione di forza Sousuke riesce a mettersi seduto – nonostante i polsi legati, nonostante la costrizione delle cosce di Rin – e subito affonda il volto contro il collo di Rin, baciando e succhiando ogni centimetro della sua pelle che gli sia possibile marchiare. La risata di Rin è una melodia nelle sue orecchie, fresca e genuina; lo stringe e lo abbraccia per compensarlo del gesto, sciogliendo la corda di lino che stringe i suoi polsi. Sousuke – il soldato, il comandante, l’uomo dalla perfetta condotta – è tanto annebbiato dal piacere da afferrarlo per le braccia e voltarlo, costringendo il suo signore nella più umile delle posizioni; e Rin, ginocchia e gomiti a terra, si volta a sorridergli soddisfatto, provocandolo. Geme soddisfatto quando Sousuke entra nuovamente in lui in un unico, umido colpo di fianchi – e ancora di più nel sentirlo sovrastarlo, nel sentire il suo petto contro la schiena.

« Potrei toglierti quella soddisfazione. », ansima; la sua voce è roca, miele; Rin inarca la schiena e getta indietro il capo, premendo disperato la nuca contro la sua spalla; con un brivido sente un dito di Sousuke tracciare un segno netto sulla sua carotide. « Qui e ora. Ci hanno provato in tanti… »

« Sei l’unico a cui darei un privilegio del genere. », sorride; ha gli occhi chiusi e i suoi movimenti si sono fatti frantici, disperati. È vicino, e Sousuke utilizza la propria presa su di lui per afferrarlo e sollevarlo, sistemandosi in ginocchio per sostenerlo. Ora sono completamente uniti, da capo a piedi, e la sporadica sensazione febbrile di poco prima è un continuo, piacevole viaggio agli inferi. Rin carezza il suo volto, cerca la sua mano, la porta al proprio sesso bagnato; Sousuke obbedisce in silenzio. « Cosa…ah…cosa faresti, Sousuke? Dopo avermi ucciso… »

« Ti seguirei. », è la sua risposta, immediata e secca. Rin sorride di nuovo, soddisfatto; abbandona il capo al ciondolare ritmico dei loro corpi e geme, concentrandosi sull’affondare il più possibile contro Sousuke, sulla sensazione di pienezza che essere penetrato gli dona e sui brividi di genuino, tremendo piacere che corrono sulla sua pelle e quella di Sousuke. Il pugno di lui è una stretta piacevole, un ulteriore aiuto nel raggiungimento di un piacere assoluto che lo investe e stringe, soffocandolo per qualche cieco istante; si riversa nella mano di Sousuke con un singulto e poi un altro, ed un terzo nel tornare in sé e sentire il seme di Sousuke dentro di sé mentre gli spasmi dell’orgasmo ancora lo scuotono.

Per qualche istante rimangono fermi in quella posizione, certi che il minimo movimento possa interrompere la perfezione del momento; è Rin a cedere, con un mugolio lamentoso – « Sto per svenire » – e Sousuke esce da lui con l’erezione non del tutto sopita tra le gambe. Lo solleva, e Rin è leggero e le sue braccia deboli, e con pochi passi raggiunge una delle due porte della sala, quella che da sulle camere del sultano.

Anche lì l’aria è calda, ma è un caldo piacevole e familiare. Rin si lascia cadere nell’ammasso di lenzuola e cuscini non appena Sousuke si avvicina al letto, se lo trascina addosso con una breve risata; sospira, un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi. « Ti seguirei. », ripete poi, imitando la voce bassa e roca di Sousuke – che sferra un colpo contro il suo fianco, ma ottiene solo il risultato di rendere le sue risate ancora più forti. « Che bisogno c’era di essere tanto drammatici? »

« Non ti ascolti mai in quelle situazioni, vero? », borbotta. Lascia cadere il capo su un cuscino e chiude gli occhi, sfinito. « Dovresti farlo, se pensi che io sia quello drammatico. »

Rin non risponde. Sousuke lo sente sistemarsi meglio tra le coperte, coprire il corpo indebolito da ogni possibile brezza proveniente dall’esterno, ed infine sistemarsi su un fianco – parte del corpo premuta contro il suo. Quante volte lo ha trovato così, addormentandosi ed al risveglio? Sembra che Rin non conosca il significato della parola “riposo”, in sua presenza. La prima volta non avevano che undici anni, e non avevano fatto più che guardarsi, carezzarsi e cercare le labbra l’uno dell’altro nel buio della notte.

« Davvero lo faresti? », gli sussurra. Con la punta delle dita carezza il suo petto, il profilo del suo volto, soffermandosi sulle labbra e sulla punta del naso. « Davvero moriresti assieme a me? »

È una domanda che non necessita risposta verbale – né allora, né per tutte le volte che verrà posta da lì in futuro; Sousuke apre gli occhi e scopre e riscopre Rin, bello come il sole, delicato come la luna; come ogni volta si scopre ad amarlo di un amore che lo attraversa e gli strappa il cuore con la stessa irruenza con cui Rin ha strappato le sue catene e da schiavo lo ha reso padrone di se stesso, padrone di un’armata, padrone del suo destino. In risposta a quella domanda lo bacia, ancora ed ancora, fino a dimenticare dove finiscano le sue labbra e dove inizino quelle di Rin.


End file.
